Freddy and Bendy's Horror Attraction (Discontinued)
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: This is a story about two horror game series. After the success of the Fazbear entertainment, and Bendy's series, the two companies join up as one to become one child loving company which they just adore... but does this hold any secrets that no one knows about?
1. Build our machine that was left behind

Hey guys, I know I have a lot already but this is just going to be short since there's only two chapters in BATIM. It's time to try something new and this is what's going to be a new story in my collection. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon, BATIM is owned by TheMeatlyGames.

In this establishment, there were several workers that worked together. These people were not like this back then. Back then, it was just two different companies working in different places while getting the same amount of fame. One company had a main protagonist, Freddy Fazbear, the star of his own pizzeria, and well-loved animatronic. Then there's the other's company's mascot, Bendy the Friendly Demon, had his own cartoon, and a child friendly personality to him. These two companies had so much fame that most people thought that they might become rivals… but instead, they merged their companies together to make one child living and friendly place. Freddy stared in most cartoons with Bendy and the rest of their crew, and while it's still a work-in-progress, they're planning on making animatronics of Bendy and his crew to be up on stage with Freddy and his. One of the workers one day got a letter from two of his closest friends, Joey Drew, and Jeremy Fitzgerald. The letter they sent said this…

 _Dear Henry,_

 _It seems like a lifetime since the three of us worked on cartoons together. 30 and ½ years really slips away, doesn't it?_

 _If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need you to see. By the way, the one who wrote that last sentence was Joey._

 _Your best pals, Joey and Jeremy._

At this point Henry was thinking, why sent him a letter to come this late at night? He didn't understand but, he didn't question it. He got up grabbed his coat, flashlight, and keys, then headed for the door. 11:45 and Henry was in his car driving off his old work place… but that, was his one mistake.

It is now 12:02 and He finally made it to his workshop, got out his car, unlocked the front door, and finally was the start of his adventure for answers.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see If I can find what you and Jeremy wanted me to see." Henry said as he made his way through the corridor.

After getting out of the corridor something strange already seemed to catch his eyes, it was the fact that the projector that was over on its stand was still working and projecting… well nothing. Right next to the light on the wall was a cardboard Bendy with broken endoskeleton parts next to it, he didn't pay too much mind to what he saw as it was normal looking a little, but seeing that the projector was still on and running was an amazing sight. The fact that the electric power in that thing could last so long, it seemed cool. None the less he continued on to see whatever Joey had planned for him.

While walking, Henry found a lot of old things that reminded of his old day. The ink on the wall saying dreams come true, the old chairs back then even though some were knocked over, and the old posters on the wall. The rooms and corridors had a bit of spider webs around them, but that stuff he could ignore.

He continued walking down the corridor, looking around at the everything that brought back old memories, until he finally found something. "So, this is the Ink Machine, huh? I wonder how we turned this thing on back then." Henry said looking at the old machine him and his friends had back then.

What really caught his eye though was the suit of Freddy Fazbear siting against the left wall, his hat was on the other side of the room, and it looked like parts of his suit was detached along with one eyeball in front of the empty suit. He payed no mind to the bear that was on the floor, and just went on to find a way to turn on the Ink Machine.

Going through more halls, one of the celling boards in front of Henry fell down nearly giving him a heart attack. Finding one of the right room which had a power switch in it, but it looked as if it needed certain items just to get the switch working.

"How did this make any sense back then? Oh well, guess I'll have search for these things before I can even pull that lever." He said as he went off to get the requirments, but what stopped him nearly scaring the ghost out of him was a cardboard Bendy just appearing in the hall. "What the… who put this here?" He said confused and scared at what might happen.

Something else got caught in his vison though. The room in the back looked suspicious. Henry approached the room with caution, but what he saw back there was only described as horrific. "Wha… Oh my… Joey what were you doing?" He said as he saw four of the characters in the room.

Bonnie and Chica were on the floor with their parts all over the place. Bonnie's face was ripped off and on the other side of the room, Chica had a missing jaw and her parts were more dismantled. But the most horrific one that caught his attention was what looked like it was strapped to one of those torture beds. Boris was strapped to the bed wearing parts of Foxy's suit, the head of the suit was hanging off of Boris' along with the X's that replaced his eyes. He had Foxy's right arm along with the hook still attatched, and the scariest of parts, the chest part of Foxy's suit was ripped open, reveling Boris' in the same condition, showing a broken ribcage, and what looked like ink replacing blood.

Trying to take his eyes off the sight of them like that, he went on to collect all the items to turn on the machine. It wasn't easy, but with luck on his side he managed to find everything needed, even visiting his old desk from back then. All he had to do now was get the ink to the machine flowing, having remembered his old times he knew where to go.

He went to start the flow, and nearly fell over as he could have sworn he saw a cardboard Bendy along with what looked like a yellow version of Freddy's suit pop out from the corner. He shook it off as he thought it was nothing but his own imagination, but as soon as he got into the room, the projector started with no one pressing any buttons at all. What it played was a looping animation of Freddy and his band playing what looked seemed to be music but it was all muted.

Henry tried to take his mind off what just happened by heading to the button starting the ink pressure. But before he went to the power room, he had to listen to one of the tape recordings. This one, was by Wally Franks.

" _At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this. Michael had each one of us donate something from our work station. We put the money on these pedestals in the break room. 'To help appease the gods', Joey says. Keep things going. I think they've lost their minds, but hey, they write the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here!"_

After hearing, what he just said Henry began to get tense. "gods…? Aw, crap. What's happen to you two?" He said referring to Michael Smith and Joey Drew.

He left hoping that he was just hearing things, and went to turn on the main power. But the moment he pulled the switch, the lights went out and all the items began to dissolve. At this point Henry began to freak out and immediately make a run for the exit not caring or wanting to see any more of what was going to happen.

He was on his way out of the building, but stopped seeing the door-way to the Ink Machine now blocked. Curiosity covering his fear, he walked slowly over the boarded-up door-way. Then something jumped up and tried to grab him, making him fall backwards. Henry looked at it, and to his horror, he saw what looked just like a Freddy and Bendy hybrid. The Bendy like creature was in the Freddy suit, his head was sticking out of the right ear, his arm was sticking out of the elbow along the rest of the arm in his control. His bowtie was sticking out right above Freddy's, and Freddy had a left eye… but that eye, was pitch black with what looked like a pitch white pupil glowing.

"Oh, hell no! I'm outta here!" Henry yelled running to the exit, getting his feet covered in ink slowing him down. Just as he was about to finally get out of whatever hell was going on, the floor collapsed and he fell a long amount of height. He managed to survive, but do to the fall he was severely damaged. "What in the… what's with…?" He tried to say but just couldn't find any words to figure out the situation

Looking around for an exit, there were two doors in the room. One was blocked, but one was wide open. Moving forward, he went through, more corridors, and stairs, finding no means of escape. Opening the door to the next room, the door was blocked off by boards, but luckily, he found an axe to use. "Oh, this will definitely come in handy." He said taking the axe then getting ready to swing.

Before he started to swing something on the wall caught his eye. _THE CREATOR LIED TO US._ Was what it read. What did it mean? Who wrote something like that? Henry didn't think too much into it, instead he went back to what he was plaining to really do. After destroying a few boards blocking the door-way and nearly tripping over a Bonnie the Bunny head, he found another door up ahead completely boarded up as well. This wasn't a problem for the axe holder, but as soon as he opened the door, the whole room began to shake. In the middle of the next room was a drawing of something he just couldn't understand. A star in a circle, five candles, and the moment he set foot in the symbol he began to get these flashy mental images. Those of the Ink Machine, the old Fazbear Pizzeria, a wheel chair, the Freddy/Bendy hybrid, then everything went black.

Guys I decided to do a rewrite of the original Bendy and the Ink-Machine, but with a crossover of its cousin Five Night at Freddy's. Taking both of these awesome famous horror games and putting them together, was the best idea I come up with for a horror story. If you have any ideas on the second chapter let me know, until then. Thanks for reading.


	2. Time to Die for the Gospel of Dismay

"Ugh… my head. Wha…what happened?" Henry said as he began to regain conscious. He got up grunting feeling a splitting pain in his head. He tried to recall what happened, he wondered where he was. Then images flashed through his mind of what happened before he got knocked out. "Oh, that's right… what was that thing." He said after remembering the abomination he saw last time. He looked at his watch, 10:57. "Jeez I've been out for a long time. Well, only one thing to do: Press on and See if I can find a way out." He stated as he took the axe that was lying next to him.

He chopped down the wood that was blocking the door-way to who-knows where. Headed down the stairs it led to, nearly getting hit by one of the falling boards. There was something strange up ahead, something that made him wonder what was going on. _It's me who is in control._ Written right above a shelf that had a picture of Bendy right next to it. He found a can of bacon soup on the shelf, being hungry he chugged the entire thing down. What was strange to him was that the room was large and it had ink splatter all over the place.

"How did this place get so big?" Henry said to himself as he didn't remember the workshop being this large. He did manage to find something that could be helpful, a tape recorder. He played it, this one was by someone that used to love Bendy's series. It was voiced by none other than Sammy Lawrence.

" _They appear from the shadows to rain their sweet blessings upon us. The figures of ink and machines shine in the darkness. We see you our saviors, we pray you hear us. Those old songs, yes… we still sing them. For we know you are coming to save us, and I will be swept into your final loving embrace."_

The other half was by one who quit when the companies made their alliance, Vincent Purple.

" _We remain here, we never leave... we do this for you. Our lords, we wish nothing more than to serve the both of you, for I have been enlightened by you… You deserve a servant after all these years, and I'd be honored to be with you… but love requires sacrifice. Can we get an amen?"_

"I said, can we get an amen?" A strange and familiar voice called.

Henry was now frozen in fear. Who said that, was there someone else trapped down here with him? He just shook it off and thought part of him was half asleep, then went forward resuming his previous search for a way out. As he continued he had to do something he knew he would regret, that was having to walk in… well a pool of ink. It didn't matter to him, his pants were already soaked last time from walking in ink, so it didn't matter whether they got ruined or not.

"Hey, uh, excuse me, can you help me?" Another voice said as a figure walked by holding a cardboard Bendy. Henry rushed to the spot only to then see that the guy was gone and the cardboard Bendy was placed in front of that same symbol. He then began to think that he was losing his mind.

Before Henry could go any further, there was a lever operated door in-front of him. Before the lever was allowed to be pulled it required him to press three buttons in order to power it up. An hour and a half later and he finally managed to find all three of the buttons which were in the most ridiculous places. While he was on his way to the lever, he began coughing. Having to stop mid-way down the hall, he began coughing up liquid. Normally this would be considered blood… but in this case, it was a black inky substance. He thought that when he fell down that hole he swallowed some ink during his fall, which he knew just wasn't anywhere near good at all.

Reaching the lever, he pulled it, and the gate rose at a slow rate making creepy sound while doing so. He held his axe in the air ready to defend… but nothing was there. He just continued forward, he couldn't understand what was going on… that was until the lights turned on and a loud groaning sound made its way through the blocked off door. "*Sigh* Of all the people, why me?" He said as he went on chopping down the boards.

He found another tape recorder, which he didn't think was going to help him, but ether way he played it. This one was again by Vincent Purple.

" _So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, four of us couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Jeremy's solution? An ink pump to drain it to drain it periodically. Now me and Sammy have this ugly pump switch right in our office, people in and out all day. Thanks Jeremy, just what we needed; More distractions… These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves you know."_

Henry began to wonder if that ink pump he mentioned would help him, but then he began to have second thoughts as Joey and Jeremy led him to a Nightmare, in which he still needed to figure out if they did it intentionally, or didn't know of the consequences. He went over to the recording station to see if he could find any clues, something that could possibly explain what the hell is going on, but alas it only led to another tape recorder by Susie Campbell.

" _It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel and Chica the Chicken voices. Sammy says they might be as popular as Freddy and Bendy someday. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But these are the first characters I have really, really, felt a connection with. Like they're as a part of me. Alice, Chica and I, we are going places."_

What that tape said was anything, but helpful. It was just Susie talking about her voices for Alice and Chica. Looking all around the room, it was filled with musical instruments, that he never thought would help him at all. He left the room still holding his axe for protection, having to take out his flashlight as it began to get dark. He looked at his watch, and it said 1:10 P.M. past noon. "Okay, that's it. I need to get out of here fast." He went up to the projector in the booth, turned it on, but nothing played. Of course, there was another recorder. (Why on earth is there so many tape recorders? They only had one in the first chapter) This one by Norman Polk. (Where the hell do we find these names, a random name generator app?)

" _Every day the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy and/or Vincent just come in and shut the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear them or him start up my projector, and they dash from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind. Few seconds later, the projector turns off, but those two. They don't come out for a long time. These men are weird, crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew, Mr. Schmidt, and Mr. Cawthon about all this, but then again, I have to admit. They have their own peculiarities."_

That was it… whatever was going on, sounds like Sammy and Vincent had a history together. Who knows what they're doing right now. Henry was now getting sick of all these things getting in the middle of his task, and finally went to the stairwell, only to find it was flooded.

"Shoot… Vincent said there was pump in his office. Maybe I can drain the ink with that." He said as he flipped the switch turning on the power, until… "AH!" He screamed swinging his axe at something that popped up at him and sending ink flying at a wall. "Son of a… what was that!" He yelled, having his question answered by some kind of ink freak abomination thingy popping out of the ink attacking him. More and more kept attacking, if Henry didn't have his axe, he'd be done for.

Everytime He would attack one of them, the black substance which he assumed was ink, would go flying into a wall. He thought it over… but he stood corrected when he heard the sound of metal footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a broken rusty endoskeleton moving towards him with his right leg dragging across the floor. "Oh, come on, give me a break already!" He yelled as he took the axe to him, chopping off the head.

He then began to hear the sound of music, making him look towards the source to see the door to… wherever was opening up like a garage door. The music stopped once open, and he wasted no time as he rushed in, not even bothering checking out the other doors. He found Sammy and Vincent's office, a room with two desks and a pump switch, but with the door-way blocked by ink, there was no way in. (Do I even have to say it at this point?) Another recorder… this time, Fritz Smith.

" _So, I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my firkin keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something. I asked Wally if he knew where they might be, since they were his as well. All he could think was that they must've fallen into one of the trash bins as he was making his rounds last week. I just hope no one tells Sammy. If he finds out that we lost our keys again, our asses are so fired."_

Hearing what he said, he thought that maybe there was something in the closet that could help him. The recordings didn't seem to help him out, but he still tried. He went around the place looking in each trash bin trying to find Fritz and Wally's keys, luck was still on his side though, he did manage to find the keys. In the closet was another (I don't need to say it at this firkin point) by Sammy.

" _Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his, Michael Schmidt has his, and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you. The notes are next to the tape recorder."_

Henry did what he said and looked over to see a pile of notes next to the recorder, each one with a number signaling which instrument to play first. "Alright, let's see if you can at least help me… just a little." He said referring to Sammy.

He went on his way to the recording studio, but was stopped by another Endoskeleton, this time with a ripped arm coming at him, holding what looked like a yellow version of Freddy's head. All it took was a swing of an axe, cutting his spine from his waste. He saw the head, it reminded him of that time when he saw a cardboard Bendy and yellow version of Freddy pop up out of nowhere.

He quickly ran to the booth, started the projector up, and quickly ran down to the studio and played Sammy's song. The second he was done, he heard what he only could think was Sammy's sanctuary opening up. He ran for the source, and found something that could help him get in Sammy and Vincent's office, the ink flow. All he did was turn the wheel and… "Okay, that should do it." He said as he finally felt that he beat whatever demon was trying to get him, only to have all his hopes melt before his eyes.

(Insert instrumental It's time to Die instrumental by DAGames)

As soon as he was out, he encountered something that would make him drop dead in an instant. Four Endoskeletons, six ink beasts, all come at him ready to take him out. With a quick swipe of an axe he took most of them out, leaving six left. Four ink beasts, two Endoskeletons. He thought he could take them, only to lose fate as two of the beasts, merged with one of the skeletons, becoming an abomination that brought back horrible memories of the Freddy/Bendy Hybrid. He took out the three that were left unfused, but the monstrous freak didn't go down easily. After two hits, it was furious. That thing became too much for Henry and he had to bolt for the door. Before he left he threw his axe at the thing, which split it apart destroy the entire thing.

He ran at full speed towards the office, he was lucky that stopping the flow got rid of the ink for him so he could gain access. While inside he found that there were also parts of suits from Freddy and his crew, some even robotic prototype suits for Bendy and his crew, which looked terrible. Not to mention the text on the wall that said _IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE._ He pulled the lever under the words Pump Control, which made the sound of ink draining.

That made him breath a breath of relief, hoping he could end this Nightmare as he headed for the stairs… before he could succeed though, he got hit in the back of the head by something metal forcing him to the ground.

 _?: Rest your head…_

 _?: It's time for bed…_

Were the last words he heard before he passed out.

After who knows how long Henry began to regain consciousness, seeing the one he regretted calling a friend. "There now, nice and tight. We don't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?" The voice coming from none other than Sammy Lawrence… but this one was the same. He was covered head to toe in ink, cartoon overalls, and a Bendy mask covering his face.

"HARF, HMPH!" Henry tried to yell, but was muffled from being gagged by a bandanna.

"No… we wouldn't." Sammy said finishing what he said. "I must admit, I am honored you came all the way down here to visit us… it almost makes what we're about to do seem, cruel." Continuing his statement. This made Henry think, 'What did he mean by we?'. "But the believers must honor their savors, we must have them notice us." He said telling Henry something that send a chill down his spine. "Wait… that face… you look familiar to me… No, not now. For our lords are calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand." He said getting a good look at his face. "Then we will be free from these… prisons… This inky… dark… abyss, that… broken damn suit, we call bodies." He said referring to him and who knows who else.

Henry began to think who else could he be talking about… then it hit him, Vincent Purple, that must be who he's talking about. "SAMMEH, STAPHH THUS!" He tried yelling again, but to no avail. Then the sound of banging vents filled the room.

"SSSHHHHHH… quiet! Listen! I can hear them… crawling above… Crawling!" Sammy said. Sweat began to form on Henry's head as his only chance left was a miracle.

"Sammy." A voice called catching both their attentions. "Let us begin. The ritual must be completed." The voice belonged to Vincent himself. He was different though, he was wearing what looked like the old SpringBonnie suit back then when Fredbears exist. This one had ripped holes, showing the person wearing purple inside, and one of his ears had a missing top part.

"Of course… soon they will hear us… they will set us free." Sammy said as he walked to the room that Vincent was in.

'You're insane…' Henry said. He knew that they couldn't hear him, but nothing stopped him from thinking such thoughts. "SAMMEH! HINCENT!" He began struggling trying to break free. Nothing could help him escape, as the voices of the psychopaths spoke through the speakers.

Sammy/Vincent: Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep.

Sammy: Rest your head…

Vincent: It's time for bed…

Sammy: In the morning, you may wake…

Vincent: Or in the Morning, you'll be dead…

Henry looked over at the clock… it chimed as the hands both hit twelve, meaning it was now midnight.

Sammy/Vincent: Hear us, Bendy! Hear us, Freddy! Arise from the Darkness! Arise and claim our offering! Free us, I beg you! We summon you Ink-Demon! We summon you Animatonic-Demon! Show your faces and take this tender sheep!

They yelled as the door to a corridor opened… then in a stunning twist…

Vincent: Wait, my lords. What're you doing? Wait wa-GAAAAH!

Sammy: Holy s… No! My lords! Stay back! I am your prophet…! I am your proph-AAAHHH!

At that moment Henry couldn't take it anymore. He broke free from his bindings, ripped off his gag, took his axe and made a run for his life. "They're insane… they're insane." He mumbled as he ran through the corridor, chopping down plants as he ran, until his luck ran out when his axe broke. Luckily there was a door up ahead… but luck still wasn't on his side.

The hybrid… the same Freddy/Bendy monster appeared out of the ink. "Why-why-why, would you want-IT'S TIME TO DIE-would you want to leave… heh-heh-heheha." The abomination spoke in a demonic version of Freddy's voice. Henry started running again, doing his best to escape the freak show chasing him.

He found something… a door up ahead. He made it there just in time, shut the door, and blocked it off, successfully escaping the demons. He found a can of bacon soup and chugged it down again hungry as hell. He thought that he was able to finally break out of this hell… only to be stopped by a can of the soup rolling across the floor.

"Hey! Wh-who's there!? I know you're here. Come out and show yourself!" Henry yelled turning his fear into anger. The sound of metal and normal footsteps echoed throughout the room as two familiar figures walked out in front of him. "…Boris…? Foxy…?"

Too be continued…


	3. Can't Erase my Mind

Hey guys, yep back with this story. If you're wondering why it wasn't posted a while after chapter three of Bendy and the Ink Machine, it's because I was busy with other things. Mostly; a discontinued original Digimon Series, a crossover of Fusion and Adventure, RWBY, Sonic, and other fanfics are what I was mostly focusing on. Also, because this chapter is so much longer than the first two, this one is going to be separated into parts. Sorry for chewing your ear off. Also because of theories, the story that I had in mind has taken a change or so.

(Henry's P.O.V.)

I don't know what's been going on, or how it all began, but I'm going to find out… even if it's the last thing I do. I wake up and out of my sleeping corner, looked around my surrounding to figure out where I was. Then I remembered that I was in the safe house I've been in for about, two days straight, hearing faint music told me the others were up. I looked over and saw a poster. _Bendy in Sheep Songs with Boris the Wolf_ was what it said. I remembered the old good times we used to have before… what made them stop all those years ago… Let's just say that.

I walked up to the Bendy clock: 10:52 P.M. The two hammocks and mattress on the floor empty, a bone in the corner of the hammocks, yep they're up alright. I was gonna look in the chest until nature called my name, and all we know what will happen if you don't answer it. Finally finishing my tour for myself, I opened the door and saw a pair of Boris' clothes hung up, being dried. My guess was that it was because Washer Machines didn't exist back then, but who knows how long stuff like this safe house has been here?

I went into the restrooms to... do business, of course Foxy forgot to flush the toilet, again. I flushed it, then shut the door. After finishing washing my hands, I left and headed out into the living room. Boris, Bonnie, and Foxy were playing cards, of course it was hard for the bunny because he only had one arm. As for our fox friend, he had a hook for a hand so it's hard for him to play. The piece of paper on the edge of the table showed who won the most times. Foxy and Bonnie were the lowest, but me and Boris were tied. But I knew I couldn't stay, today is the day when I finally leave this place to get out of this hell.

I walked over to the door and went to pull the lever, but it was absent, leaving the door shut. Of course, I'm not getting out of here that easy, one of the three probably has it. "Hey guys, have you seen the lever handle around? Or are one of you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?" I asked them. They just looked at each other, then the two-animatronics put down their cards and pointed at Boris. "I thought so… Let's see what we got." I stated as I left them to resume their game. I looked around the place looking for something our wolf guest can snack on, and seeing their wall art. Which isn't really the most appealing.

I then remembered that we still had some bacon and cupcake soup cans somewhere around here, they were on the shelves, and there was one in the chest at our… I guess bedroom. Three should be enough for him. I wondered what it would taste like to have bacon and cupcake soup together, but I never bothered since the taste of combined food doesn't always turn out right. None the less, I got a bowl for him and let him enjoy his soup.

"Here you go." I told him handing him the bowl. He happily grabbed a case and gave it to me, then started chowing down. Foxy and Bonnie looked at him jealous because I gave him food, of course with Bonnie it was hard to tell since he had no face. I opened the case and took the handle, placed it where it was supposed to be then pulled it, opening the door. "Okay, let's see what's out there… remember don't wonder off." I told the group as we made our way out of the safe house.

(Viewer P.O.V.)

Henry, Boris, Bonnie, and Foxy left the safe house. They wonder the halls seeing, mostly things that wouldn't really help them. If anything, because the two animatronics and wolf were fond of humans, they would do anything to help Henry make it out alive. Speak of which, he couldn't lead them any further as it seemed that the rest of the path was pitch black up ahead. Though, Foxy had a solution. His head began to twitch and turn before activating flashlights in his eyes, they didn't really need a flashlight thanks to him.

They didn't find much ahead, other than machines running and ink leaks, there really wasn't anything interesting. They continued on, hearing what might've been the sound of something crawling from above. "Did you hear that?" Henry asked them. He got no response. "Yeah, me either." They just continued on not caring what that sound was. Unfortunately, there has to be a road block everywhere they go, which is annoying Henry. "Aaaand, another dead end… I don't see any other way through. Any of you got any ideas?" He asked them.

Boris had one, he took Foxy's arm and walked over to the vent. Then he opened it and motioned him to go in first. Unfortunately, the pirate wasn't very fond of vents so, he shook his head 'no'. Boris just made a face at him, leaving our fox friend to silently groan since he didn't have a voice box. He bent down and went into the vent with the wolf following behind, then the vent shut. Leaving Henry and Bonnie to wait for them, hearing gears cranking, the bunny just sat on one of the crates as they waited.

As soon as the noise of gears was over, the dead end opened like mechanical doors for relief. The two made their way through the door and down the corridor, coming to a stop seeing two different passage ways… even though they both lead in the same direction. They took one direction, which led them to something which was probably a toy shop seeing a sign in front of a waterfall of ink which read; Heavenly Toys. Along, with Bendy, Boris, and Freddy plushies of all different sizes. "Wow… I don't remember and of this. How big was this place back then?" Henry asked as Bonnie just shrugged not knowing what to say.

They made their way over to the stairs, but came to a stop as they heard what sounded like, a woman humming to herself. The voice sounded too familiar, like someone they've met before. Walking up the stairs, ignoring the sound they just heard, they went through a doorway past signs on the walls that said _Work Hard, Work Happy._ Inside was what appeared to be some sort of toy machine or something, but what annoyed Henry is that there was another FRIKING DEAD END!

"Oh, come ON! Why the hell is there always something blocking the door?" He yelled in annoyance. Bonnie looked around and walked back to where they came, finding something as he pointed to the right of where they came from. Henry walked over to him, looked where he was pointing, and spotted another lever. 'How did I not notice this before?' He thought to himself as he walked over to the lever and pulled it down.

He looked behind him and the bunny was gone, eventually he heard the sound of the machine, which could be the animatronics work or something. He walked back to the toy machine and saw Bonnie unclogging parts that had toy parts stuck in them. As he took the last part out Henry then walked over to one of the lever handles and pulled it across, to his disappointment the shelves only moved by a little. This was getting him aggravated now. He kept pulling the lever over and over again until he finally got an entrance to the door, while Bonnie was playing with the ink colored silly putty changing it to the shape of the ink machine.

"*sigh* Come on Bonnie, that's enough." Henry said as he accidently bumped into a tape recorder by JackSepti-SHAWN FLYNN, SHAWN FLYNN, I said Shawn Flynn!

 _I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So, what if I went ahead and painted some of those Bendy and Freddy dolls with crooked smiles and eyes? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew and Cawthon to be flyn' off the handle at me. And if they really want to be so helpful, they could be telln' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not the scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all._

Jack, as usually- I MEAN SHAWN! Shawn, as usually still isn't the most fond of working at the company, especially since they joined with Fazbear Entertainment which meant he would be doing both Bendy and Freddy related things. The two just continued on to the next room, which just so happens to be the room of Alice Angel. The sign at the top read, _she's quite a gal,_ most likely talking about Bendy's in show love interest. The room had three windows showing smaller rooms with posters of Alice and/or Chica, a cardboard cutout of the angel herself, Alice and Chica plushies and a studio room with a door which is unreachable because of the glass.

The moment they entered the door shut, locked, and the lights went out. Bonnie was about to try to turn his flashlight eyes on, but before he could the monitors turned on showing the face of the angel herself as the song, 'I'm Alice Angel' began playing. And before you ask, no I don't know the lyrics nor will I look them up. Henry was panicking, looking around trying to find a way out, the lights coming on in the room with a door just as he was doing so. A few seconds the song kept came to a halt. Henry finally calmed down and looked into the studio room, only to jump back by a corrupted version of the once lovely angel.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL! RAAA!" She yelled as she smashed the glass, leaving the two alone in the dark. They didn't know what to do, Bonnie could turn his flashlight eyes on but then their cover would have been blown if Alice didn't know where they were. "I see you there…" She said frightening them. "A new fly caught in my endless web. Come along now, let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels." She said to them as the lights finally came back on, with broken glass across the floor, and some of the plushies missing.

It seemed like they were safe. But one thing remand in Henry's mind, what did she mean by walk with angels and a new fly in her web? She wasn't one of those people like Vincent or Sammy that were trying to sacrifice him to Bendy, was she? He hoped not, he really, really did. Though what was strange is that after Alice left it seemed like she left behind a passage for them, which confused Henry even more but Bonnie didn't question it and just walked through.

"*Sigh* Man, I have had just enough of this place." The man muttered to himself as he followed the bunny. All he wanted to do was go home and from what Joey brought him to, he knew Jeremy probably didn't have any part in it.

There were cobwebs everywhere which was both annoying and likely to have a sickness with all the dust building up over the years. Of course, there was a pool of ink where they were heading, but it didn't matter to him since his pants couldn't get any more ruined than they already are. There were two tape recorders up ahead, Henry in his case couldn't ignore them so he had to listen. The first by Susie Campbell, AKA the voice of Alice and Chica, and oh boy was this something other than good.

 _Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today. Sammy and Vincent were there with that… Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo, Alice Angel and Chica the Chicken will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. *Sob* Two parts of me died when they told me that. *Hiccup, sob* There's gotta be a way to fix this!_

And with that the tape ended and left the two with sad looks, well Bonnie was hard to tell but still. Ever since Joey became one of the bosses of the combined companies, things went south more quickly than ever. Scott and others barely argued with him when he did stuff like replace Susie when there was nothing wrong with her, he seemed to almost ruin the companies completely at the time which is one of the reasons why Henry left.

He was a cheap bastard, and that's probably why Vincent held a grudge against him, why he had Susie replaced, and why Freddy and Bendy almost went downhill. As for the other tape recorder, it was by the cheap man himself.

 _There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started, just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger, they say you just gotta believe. Belief can make you succeed, rich, powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that, is a beautiful… and positively silly though._

Henry couldn't help but feel disgusted. Not wanting anything more to do with the recording he left the room, Bonnie following. The pool soon came to an end and they had to continue on through another corridor, it was foggy, there were ink spill everywhere, etc. Opening one of the doors led to another room up ahead, then they jumped when they saw a yellow Freddy pop up in front of them and retreated back. They looked around the corner and it turned out to just be their friends playing a 'funny' prank on them.

"Very funny you two, you almost gave us a heart attack. Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?" He asked them. Boris and Foxy just shared a look before the wolf pulled out some kind of pipe, and gave it to him. "This will do." He said accepting what he got.

They then walked through the door, Henry was inspecting the place while the other three went ahead of him. There wasn't really much in the room they were in, other than shelves, big and small plushies and what looked like gear boxes that could easily be broken. Then they came across an electric door, they needed to throw down four levers in order to get the dang thing open. This was stupid in Henry's case cause he didn't think it was even necessary.

Though three of the lever were pretty close the fourth was farther than it looked, go figure. "*Sigh* You guys get these ones, I'll get the last." He suggested. Up ahead was nothing special but another long firkin hallway, with a locked door, and what do you know? The lever he needed to get down, with a Butcher Gang poster.

As soon as he was about to pull the lever, a freaky corrupted version of Barely burst through the poster with a club and went after him. The pipe he had barely did any damage no matter how many times he hit the freak with it, but it was enough to finally take it down as it turned into a puddle of ink. Henry just sighed to himself and pulled the lever down, hoping he was finally done and over with.

He went back to the three showing an annoyed face, since they didn't help out really at all. They looked confused as to why he was annoyed thought since they weren't there at the time. There was really nothing in the next room other than machinery, a poster of the cartoon 'Pizza Trouble', and restroom whose doors couldn't be opened, and advertisements for Bendy and Freddy's Cupcake and Bacon soup.

They eventually found an elevator and for what Henry thought… "Well, everything else in this place is hell, so why not?" As they went inside. But before anyone could push any buttons…

"You're so interesting… so different." Alice's voice echoed through intercom. "I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel! Come to me now, Level Nine. Just follow the screams." She said darkly. As the elevator went down by itself, chills were running up Henry's spine as they watched the floors they past with… well I'll spare you the details. "Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here." Alice said again before laughing. The three left him in the elevator as he followed them out, running into another tape recorder.

 _These blasted elevators… Sometimes they open, sometimes they don't… sometimes they come, sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mister Cawthon keeps letting Joey Drew cut corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs._

By Thomas Connor. Yeah, ever since their boss decided to let Joey take part in this, he's been firing people, paying for cheaply made technology, etc. Some have even considered throwing him out, although he wondered why they didn't. Up ahead was a giant Alice Angel replica above the door holding a sign saying that phrase, 'She's quite a gal!' garbage on it. From there, Henry took a deep breath before walking forward…

Yeah, I'm following the theory that Henry betrayed Joey by ProdCharles. Over time and chapters the timeline will be changing to which would probably get you confused as to why's it's changing. It might be possible that there will probably be another Freddy character that's going to help?


	4. Sorry

Okay, this series is going absolutely nowhere. I'm tired of the fact that I was the first one to make a Bendy and Freddy fanfiction, yet no one cares about it. I've decided to discontinue this series for many reasons.

One is that it's going nowhere, two is that it's not really original, it's just Bendy and the Ink Machine with some Five Nights at Freddy's characters and props making cameos or just being there for no real reason. Three is that it just has mechanics from BATIM and none from FNAF and having Foxy and Bonnie join Boris didn't make up for any of that, four is that Bendy has yet to have his full game released and the storyline decoded and it's hard to mix the two storylines together when one isn't done. And five is that I haven't played FNAF in forever, so I don't know _anything_ about the storyline anymore. That just makes it harder to make this.

Phew, I did it, I've summed up all the reasons why I'm discontinuing this. I can't say that I won't do a rewrite of this, but I can say that I need help if I were to. If you actually liked this series, then I'm sorry that I have to end it here but I can't find anyway to continue this.


End file.
